Jasmine
by Yanagi-sen
Summary: It's Omi's birthday, why is he at work? And what kind of present is waiting for him at home?


**_Jasmine_**

by Yanagi-sen

WK fanfic

Usual disclaimers, etc etc etc…  Also, the drama cds don't exist; therefore Gluhen never happened (the way it should be!).  So everyone is alive and sane and continuing with their lives.  Keep in mind that things like safe sex and cleanliness are givens in my universe, to steal a phrase from the great and holy Llama: all bishounen in question are magically protected against the dangers of sexually transmissible diseases, therefore they can skip the condoms -- and they know it!

Warnings: romance, sap, smut!!!!!!  ^_____^

It was a day like any other to Omi.  It didn't seem to matter that it was Sunday, or that he hadn't taken a day off in a couple weeks, or even that it was his BIRTHDAY!  His real birthday, that only came around once every four years.  "Too much to do…"  He muttered, opening another file.

Since taking over Kritiker from a very relieved Manx, he'd been astonished to learn just how much work it took to keep the organization running.  He figured he was working as hard now as he had back in the days when he went to school during the day and on missions at night.  And he still had homework to do, trying to finish his online degree; it would be nice to have SOME legitimate credentials.  THEN if he had any time left over, he could see his friends… and Nagi.

Theirs was an odd relationship.  

After the museum had collapsed, they had lost track of Schwarz.  The group of psychics had actually left Japan for a time.  Omi thought it was to deal with the remnant of Esset, but Nagi refused to speak of it at all.  Whatever DID happen hadn't been good and they had returned to Japan.  That was about the time Weiss returned from Kyoto.  The two groups had inevitably bumped into each other, Schwarz was still involved with bodyguard work at that time… but the confrontations hadn't been as heated.  Finally they had reached a type of truce.

He had run into Nagi in a computer parts store in Akihabara.  They had gone to a nearby café to talk 'shop' and discovered two things.  One, that it was nice to talk to someone who understood and had the same interests, and two… they were both lonely.

Over time that chance encounter had led to some secretive dating… then after getting caught by Schuldich, to more open dating… till now, they shared an apartment.  Nagi was going to the university full time, trying to finish his master's degree, early of course, and with Omi's schedule, they hardly saw each other.  The apartment had two bedrooms, but they only ever used one.  The other was to keep Crawford and Ran from exploding.  Generally, Omi was slipping in late, long after Nagi had fallen asleep, sometimes over his books.  He'd poke the brunette and they'd fall into bed, curling up together and sleeping.  Omi really didn't know why everyone else was so concerned; they fooled around less now that they were living together then when they were just dating.

He sighed and focused on the file… only to have it snatched from his hand.  "What?!"

Youji stood there, idly flipping through the paperwork.  "What are you doing here, Omiitchi?"

"Working, what does it look like?  Give me that back!"

"No way… have you forgotten what today is?"

"Youji!  I know very well what today is."

"So what the hell are you doing here?!"

Giving up on that file he grabbed the next one off the pile.  "There's too much to do…"  Youji took that one too.  "Kudou!"

He set them back into the 'in box'.  "Omi… You get on our cases all the time about working too much, why do you think it should be any different?  Now get out of here… this will all be here tomorrow.  It's your birthday… didn't you think that just MAYBE your better half might have tried to do something?"

Shit… Nagi probably had planned on doing something… and he was here, going through files…  Omi jumped up, grabbing for his coat.  "I'm sorry, thank you, Yotan!"

"Yeah yeah… go.  I'll lock up."

**

The apartment wasn't far away, only a few minutes on the bus.  It meant a much longer commute for Nagi, but he insisted that he didn't mind, that it was more important that Omi be close to work.  It was another example of how considerate the slender brunette was.  A little too considerate at times, constantly putting others in front of himself.  But Omi could understand, he did the same thing with his former team, so maybe it had something to do with being the youngest.

He paid the fare and got off the bus.  It was only a block walk from here.  He stepped around a group of tourists, four girls arguing over one of those maps the hotels give out and continued down the street.  There… the apartment mansion, finally.  It was a moderately high priced district, but it wasn't like he or Nagi really had to worry about money.  He had the entire Takatori fortune at his disposal, as distasteful as that thought was, and his extremely bright boyfriend had systematically siphoned off a large amount of Esset's assets over the years.  Neither one had to work if they didn't want to… but what else would they do?  They HAD to be doing something.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever, he swore the quicker you wanted it to go, the more it dragged.  The doors opened onto the somewhat modest foyer area that the 'penthouse' apartments led off of.  They weren't nearly as elaborate as the penthouse that Crawford shared with Farfarello, the Irishman still unable to live on his own, but they were roommates and nothing more.  And the apartment that Youji and Schu enjoyed reflected the hedonistic tendencies of those living there.  Omi and Nagi's by comparison was nothing to speak of, but it was roomy (for Tokyo) and it was enough.

Omi nodded to Satoko, a nice young woman who lived across the hall from them who was waiting for the elevator, and fumbled with his key.  Getting it into the lock and turning it, he opened the door and slipped into the apartment, shutting the door firmly behind him.  He toed off his shoes.  "Nagi?  Are you here?"

"In our room…"

"You're not sick are you?"  He hung up his coat quickly.  Nagi generally did his work in the living room, with its beautiful view of the city.

"No…"

Confused, Omi headed into the bedroom and jerked to a stop in the doorway.  The room had been transformed.  Even though the setting sun still lit the sky, the interior of the room was dark, heavy swathes of dark red fabric had been draped over the windows and arched across the ceiling, creating a canopy.  Below that, on nearly every available flat surface, white candles of various shapes and heights were flickering, casting a warm golden glow over everything.  The soft scent of jasmine incense wafted throughout the room.  A few blossoms also floated with candles in a couple large bowls of water.

Their bed had been remade.  Instead of their normal plain, and easily cared for sheets… what was on the bed could only be black silk.  There were a number of extra pillows at the head, mostly black but a couple were the same dark red of the canopy.  In the center of that sea of black, was Nagi.  Naked.  Obviously waiting for him.

"Nagi?"

"Happy Birthday, Omi."

(I could stop here… really I could… you would all know what happened and it really is a perfect ending… but I know I'd get lynched… so.)

"What?  How…"

Nagi sat up, gracefully… like a cat rising for a stretch.  "Close the door and come to the bed…"

Feeling a bit like Alice… Omi did as asked.  He crawled up on the bed and Nagi rose to his knees, starting to unbutton the blonde's shirt with unhurried movements.  "Nagi… why?"

"Shhhh…"  He laid a finger against the blonde's lips.  Leaning forward, he kissed Omi, still working on the shirt.  Once it was undone, Nagi started to slip it from the blonde's shoulders… dipping his head to kiss across the now bared skin.  Omi moaned and listed, catching himself with one hand.  Absently he noted that the sheets were indeed silk.  Leaving the shirt half on, Nagi's fingers dove into the waistband of Omi's pants, opening them and sliding in to cup the blonde's sudden arousal.

"oh, Nagi…"  He pulled the brunette into his arms, kissing him deeply.  When their kiss broke, he smiled and traced a finger down the slender chest, enjoying the shiver that ran through the younger man.  Shifting around on the bed he removed his clothing the rest of the way, tossing it off to the side to be dealt with later.  Or tomorrow… yes, tomorrow would be much better.

Nagi pushed him to lay face down and slightly bemused he complied.  Reaching over the edge of the bed, and inadvertently giving Omi an excellent view of his rounded ass; the brunette came back up with a bowl of what appeared to be massage oil.  "relax…"  He murmured dipping his fingers into the oil.  He smeared it over the blonde's shoulders and back, and then started to work the muscles.

Omi groaned, it had been forever since he'd had a good backrub.  The brunette worked steadily, along the back, then the arms, down over the buttocks and legs.  The blond had tensed, surprised when Nagi had first touched his rear, but then realized it was just part of the massage.  He let himself drift as muscles loosened and relaxed.  He groaned, slightly discontent when Nagi prodded him to roll over, but did.  Those warm, oiled hands slid over the planes of his chest and torso, on down over his hips and legs.  The brunette was very professional about it, not commenting or touching the erection that was the inevitable result of being given a full body massage by one's lover.  Nagi ended it with a gentle kiss.

"Thank you."

Nagi smiled and coaxed Omi to shift around and lay back against the pile of pillows.  Reaching over to the nightstand, he picked up a small plate, chocolate-covered strawberries.  "you're welcome."  He offered a piece of the fruit, holding it to Omi's lips.

The blond nibbled a bit dutifully.  Nagi curled up against him, popping the rest of the strawberry into his own mouth.  "Do you like the room?"

"It's amazing.  How did you do all this?"  He snagged a berry, offering the first bite to the brunette and then eating the rest.

"I didn't do all of it… it was Youji and Schu's idea of course."

"Of course."  He should have known.  Nagi, while loving the romance and all that, really didn't know WHAT to do.  "I should have guessed."

"Are you mad… that I asked them for help?"

"Mad?  Of course not… but this room definitely has their touch.  Silk sheets… the pillows… the canopy…"

Nagi chuckled.  "Yes well… you should have seen them arguing over it.  Then Youji got mad cause you weren't coming and they left.  He said to get ready that you would be right home.  Did he go to the office?"

Omi ate another strawberry.  "Of course.  Bitched at me for working on my birthday and sent me home.  I'm really glad he did.  But let's talk later…"  He bit off part of a strawberry and holding it in his teeth, offered it to the brunette.  Nagi came to claim it and the resulting kiss left them both breathless.

He took the plate, giving the last berry to the brunette and set the dish on the table.  Leaning a little farther, he dipped a finger into the left over oil.  Pulling Nagi close for another kiss, his finger slid down smearing the oil over the brunette's entrance.  The younger man moaned, arching into the touch.  He lifted his leg, bending it over Omi's hips to give better access.

Omi kissed down along Nagi's jaw line towards his neck, all the while sliding that finger in and out.  The brunette cried out softly when the blond found a very sensitive spot, just beneath the ear, in the hollow behind the bone.  Omi ran his tongue lightly over the area, making Nagi shudder and slipping a second finger into his rear.

The teasing continued for a long time, touching and being touched, kissing and being kissed.  This was something they liked to linger over, not moving on until they were both nearly screaming in frustration.  Sometimes this could go on for hours, never even reaching full intercourse, each of them content with simply being together.

But not tonight.

At last, Nagi pushed him away, onto his back.  The brunette rose, reaching over Omi's body for the oil.  Gathering some up, he first kissed the tip of the blonde's erection… then slid his mouth fully over it.  Omi groaned.  Nagi suckled for a moment, and then pulled away.  He anointed the shaft with the oil and straddled Omi's hips.  One hand supporting him, the other guiding the blonde's member, Nagi started to press back…

*and unfortunately here… I must protect the sensitive and impressionable minds of our youth… we wouldn't want them to be openminded and accepting of alternative lifestyles now do we?  This is to cover my rear from people that have nothing better to do with their time than hunt down fics that are 'bending' the rules and report them.  Why they just don't go do something constructive, like contribute to the site, I don't know…*

*end censored section*

**

It took a while before they could move again.  They took a quick shower together, content to let the water run over them while they kiss and touched.  Then they ate the light meal Nagi had prepared and returned to the room.  They got ready for bed, blowing out all the candles except one on the nightstand.  The brunette pulled the down comforter out from the cabinet he had hidden it in and they cuddled beneath the covers, feeding each other a couple more strawberries.  The scent of jasmine still lingered in the air.

"Did you like your birthday present?"

"Present… I got a present?  But you weren't wrapped…"  Nagi mock punched him and Omi laughed hugging him fiercely.  "I loved it, thank you so much."  The brunette snuggled up to his side, head resting on his shoulder.  The blond looked around.  "Do you think we should leave the room like this?"

"Why?"

"Cause… it's cozy and romantic… our own little love nest."

"Oh gods… Brad will have a fit."

"So will Ran.  Tough, they'll deal.  We're both legal adults now; there isn't anything they can say about it."

"I guess you're right."

"You bet I'm right."  He was interrupted by Nagi yawning.  "Awe… long day."

"No longer than yours."  He was half-asleep though.

"Sleep love."  He brushed chocolate hair from the pale face, running his fingers through the silken locks, softer than the sheets, till the brunette's breath evened out.  Carefully, so as not to disturb his lover… Omi switched off the alarm.  Nagi didn't have any classes Monday mornings and it wouldn't hurt for the blond to go in late.  Just this once…

-Owari-

Blame (or thank) Miki for this one.  Last night I asked her what today was.  She said Omi's birthday… then suggested I write a fic.  Thanks for the idea Miki-chan… this one is for you.  Also the four tourist girls would be myself, Kiki, Miki, and Ami (can you imagine what trouble we could get into in Tokyo…) ^_~


End file.
